The present invention relates generally to splice tapes. The present invention relates specifically to a splice tape with internal support layers having an internal separation interface.
In general, splice tapes are double sided tapes used in roll manufacturing processes, such as roll-based printing processes. A “flying” splice is a common term for referring to a splice that occurs at line speed (i.e., without stopping the process), and a flying splice tape is a tape that allows such splicing at line speed. The flying splice tape is used to attach the trailing end of a roll of material that is being paid off to the leading end of a new roll of material. This splicing arrangement allows the new roll of material to be fed into the manufacturing process as the prior roll of material is used up without interrupting or stopping the process to form the splice.